Izami Minami
|classification = |reg = 012514 |academy = 12}} Izami Minami (南いざみ, Minami Izami) is the main protagonist of the story'' Forgotten Angels'' . She is a genin of Konohagakure, a member of the Minami Clan, and is a part of Team Naomi as the sensor of the group. Personality Izami has been described by others as having a very bright and happy-go-lucky personality. She also has a strong sense of needing to help others in need as well as protecting those who are unable to protect themselves. This also extends toward Konoha as a whole, as she deeply cares for her village and its safety which is partly what led her to want to become a shinobi. In combat situations, she has been shown to be rather level-headed as most of the time she does not allow her emotions to cloud her better judgement. As her team's main strategist, she will often analyze a situation to the best of her ability before taking any actions. However, she is also capable to adapt to changing situations if it is called for. While many see her as a quite being, she is not afraid to defend someone she cares for but she wishes to attempt to resolve matters without unneeded conflict if at all possible. On the other hand, in non-combat situations she has been shown to be very laid-back as she often shows up several minutes late to training sessions or whenever she made plans to spend time with her friends. It has also been noted that she can be easily swayed by her emotions in non-life-threatening situations and can quickly go from being cheerful to depressed as well as the other way around from some of the smallest actions. Furthermore, it has been demonstrated that family is of the utmost important to Izami as she greatly values all of them. This is best shown in how much she cares for her little brother Haruto. Appearance Izami has orange hair that reaches just past her shoulder blades. It is normally swept to the left of her head in a side-ponytail and secured with a thick, brown elastic band. Her eyes are a pure black with no noticeable iris. She is often seen wearing a long-sleeved, green jacket over-top a long-sleeved mesh armor shirt as well as a pair of navy-blue capris. She wears her forehead protector around her neck and her shuriken holster is secured around her right thigh. On her feet she wears the standard blue shinobi sandals. When dressing casually, her hair is often left hanging without being secured with an elastic band. She normally wears a green tank top with a khaki skirt and her blue shinobi sandals. This is also the outfit she wears when she goes to watch the final round of the Chunin Exam with her family. After the timeskip, Izami allows her hair to grow out until it reaches her waist. She also now has two chunks of hair that reach just past her chin that frame her face. She also begins to wear her forehead protector as a headband, similar to Sakura Haruno. Instead of her usual green color, Izami begins to wear a short-sleeved, black, short kimono that is cut off right around her knees. This allows her to move easier in battle. Underneath she wears a high-collared, short-sleeved mesh armor shirt. On her feet, she still wears her blue shinobi sandals. Abilities Taijutsu Ninjutsu Sensory Perception Due to being a member of the Minami Clan, Izami has the ability to sense a ninja's chakra. She is able to determine what nature types a shinobi has, allowing her to determine what sort of attacks an enemy can use before they use them. Additionally, she is able to distinguish her allies solely based on his or her chakra signature. This allows her to know if an enemy has used a transformation technique to impersonate one of her teammates. However, she is only able to gather such minute details while remaining stationary while concentrating on the surrounding chakra signatures. This often makes her vulnerable to an attack unless someone guards her during the process. While in motion, she is only able to detect if she is being followed or something of the like. Intelligence Not as battle-capable as her teammates, Izami is instead very intuitive. During her time in the Academy she received very high marks, ranking her very near the top of her graduating class. Her intelligence is also demonstrated during the written portion of the Chunin Exams, where she is one of the few ninja who could answer all of the questions without cheating. Due to her intellect, Izami is often tasked with the strategy-devising for her team. She is easily able to determine different ways to attack problems she is faced with during her missions. After only observing opponents for a few minutes, she is able to get a basic understanding of their fighting style and possible ways to defeat them. Stats Part I Chūnin Exam Arc Izami along with her two teammates meet at Konoha's Ninja Academy in order to participate in the exams. Once they arrive at the specified room, Izami quickly undergoes an evaluation of the other candidates in the room to discover what kinds of abilities they posses. Invasion of Konoha Arc Search for Tsunade Arc Sasuke Retrieval Arc Part II Kazekage Rescue Arc Hidan and Kakuzu Arc Three-Tails Arc Itachi Pursuit Arc Tsuchigumo Kinjutsu Arc Invasion of Pain Arc Five Kage Summit Arc Confining the Jinchuriki Arc Shinobi World War Arc Ten-Tails Revival Arc Return of Madara Arc Trivia *According to the "databooks": **Izami's hobbies are going to bathhouses and drinking tea. **Her favorite color is green. **She wishes to fight no one in particular. **Her favorite food is white rice and oranges while she hates coffee and other bitter things. * Her name is derived from the goddess Izanami-no-Mikoto, the former wife of Izanagi and the goddess of both creation and death. It is also the name of the of the Uchiha Clan. Category:Characters Category:Forgotten Eyes Category:Female Category:Sensor Category:Konohagakure Category:Minami Clan